Son Sollux x Mother Reader x Sighless
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: What happens when a basket containing a grub arrives at your door in the middle of the night? You keep it of course!
1. Chapter 1

KNOCK KNOCK.

What the-? Was that the door knocker? Fuck, they must have hit it hard for it to have woken me up. You check the clock on your night stand. It's almost 2AM who could be here at this hour? Your face planted in your pillow you debate on whether you should check or not. On one hand: bed, your soft, warm, safe bed. Your covers were tangled around me, embracing me in a kind acceptance you can't find anywhere else. These were new covers too so you didn't really want to betray their new found trust in me by leaving before morning. The thunder boomed making your groggy mind aware of the raging storm outside. Oh yeah, that's another thing your bed is, dry. On the other hand it was a horrible night to be out there and this doesn't happen often so you were kind of curious. Your mum did used to say: "If the fool is desperate enough to be at the door at past midnight you could at least check to see who's there. Keep a bat ready to scare em' away if necessary."

Your mum was a weird one. That's one thing both me and your siblings agreed on. She had some pretty good advice though even if it could be a bit strange on occasion. You groan into your pillow. You have to go look now. You roll off your bed onto the floor, hastily untangling myself from your blankets. As you slunk away you did not look back. That would have been too much. The bed and covers need to be alone to get over your betrayal but our relationship is strong so we will pull though this. Man you're weird. You grab a bat from the closet and go to your front door. You look out the peep hole. There was nothing. You turn on the porch light. There was still nothing. Nope! There better be something left for me that you can't see through the peep hole because you did not get up for nothing. Bat still in hand you open the door. Damn, the storm was so bad the rain was being blow into your porch area. You look around then down. Holy shit! There was a covered basket there on the ground kind of wet from the rain. Ask and ye shall receive, you suppose. You glance around again then lay the bat carefully against the wall. You can't believe I'm doing this. You pick up the basket and take it inside, flicking the porch light off and closing and locking the door behind me. You took the basket to the kitchen and set it on the table.

The cover was hooked closed, to keep something in maybe? There was defiantly something in it. You carefully unhook the latch and open it. The inside was very cushioned, more like it was a blanket, and… What the fuck? Ok you were not expecting this. There was a thing inside it. It was small. It had six little black legs and its body was a solid yellow color but its head was like humanoid only grey and it had four small candy corn horns. It was on a letter. You looked at it. It was asleep. As weird as it was, you had to admit it was cute. Time to get that letter. You being who you were you just take things head on and reach in to take it. The thing is rudely awoken by the jostling and bites you. I yank your hand back immediately.

"What the hell you little shit?! What was that for?"

The thing shrinks back a little and lets out a scared squeak. Its little bi-colored eyes start watering and it attempts to retreat farther into the basket. You soften. The poor thing, you now realize, didn't mean to bite you is just lost and scared. The bite didn't even draw blood, it's just a little droolly. You wipe it off.

"Shhh come on little one. It's ok no harm done, see?"

You let it see where it bit so it know it didn't really hurt you.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just wasn't prepared for this."

It came out a bit at your cooing and licked your finger apologetically.

"There see, I'm not going to hurt you."

It nuzzled your hand gently. You guess it really needs someone. Logically speaking, you suppose it's safe to assume it's just a baby. When you tried to remove your hand it made a desperate squeaking noise. The little guy was so scared.

"Come on then, let me pick you up."

You put your other hand in and scoop it up. It freaked a little at first but calmed down when it was sure it was safe. You kissed the top of its head.

You're a cute little thing. What exactly are you?"

Then you remembered the letter. Holding the thing in one hand you took and ninjaed open the letter with the other. The little creature watched.

i_The creature in this basket is called a grub and will grow into a troll. He is male and his name is Sollux. He needs a loving home to grow in or he will be culled. Please take him in. Please save this poor grub._ /i

Oh, so this little guy is a baby troll. You've known trolls, you used to be neighbors with some. You even had a few troll friends in high school but you've never seen a baby before. Wait, did it say culled?! What the fuck?

"So your name's Sollux."

There were some care instructions too. It looked at you with big eyes and made a trilling sound.

"Well then Sollux, how'd you like to live with me? I could use the company."

It squeaked and nuzzled you. Sure we weren't the same species and it might be rash of you but you couldn't leave him. You'd taken pity on him, so small and cute. 2AM decisions weren't always the best decisions but what else could you do? It's just a grub. Where would you take it? You don't know any trolls, not really. You'd only been living here a few weeks and had been too busy to meet your neighbors.

"Ok then, I guess we'll give this a shot then, ok? At least for now."

The little guy was asleep in your arms. Poor thing must have been through something. This is the story of your time with your grub.

I'd been three weeks since you got your grub and its personality had begun to show. It was a lot of work. The little guy seemed to trust you though and one look into his bi-colored eyes could just make you melt.

"Sollux!"

You call.

"Come out and I'll make you breakfast."

You find him on your bed and scoop him up. He squeaks and you take him to the kitchen. After setting him on the table you get the basket. It came with some jars of this stuff called grub sauce. Apparently that's what grubs eat. It was basically baby food with the consistency of apple sauce. You would have to find an alternative soon though because I'm almost out. You put some on a little plate and Sollux crawled over and started eating. You make yourself toast and put some honey on it.

"Squeak?"

Sollux was looking at me and sniffing the air.

"Can you smell it?"

You bring your plate of toast over. Sollux sniffs it and starts sniffing the plate. He starts licking the honey off the toast.

"Hey!"

He ignores me and keeps after the honey. You pick him up much to his objection. He starts complaining loudly.

"So you like honey, huh?"

I set him down again but immediately take up the plate. He whines. You take a small plate from your cabinet and put some honey on it before setting it in front of your grub. He sniffs it then starts eating. It soon became apparent he loves it. On the down side, he is now very sticky. He tries to lick it of but that doesn't really work. You pick him up, trying not to get your clothes sticky, and bring him to the bathroom. You close the door and, grub in one hand, turn on the tub. Sollux was trying desperately to escape. He hates baths. His eyes do some kind of sparky thing but you ignore him. I'm holding him in a way that prevents him from biting.

"Oh shush, you're fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

You tell him, finally satisfied with the water's depth and temperature. You put him in and he can't get out on his own so he just flips out on the shallow end. The water didn't even go far past the tips of his little legs. You carefully washed off the honey as Sollux uttered objections.

"I know you don't like it but it had to be done. I can't let you go around all sticky."

"Squeak!"

The grub still objected and his eyes sparked indignantly.

"Hush love."

I pick him up and kissed him on the nose. He squeaks again and you keep giving him little kissed until he's cheered up. You knew it would work too because that's what your mum used to do. "You got it in your hair too. Back in the tub you go then. You set him in a deeper part. No part of water the tub was deep enough to be dangerous to him. You get his hair wet and he complains then you get a dab of your honey scented shampoo and start washing his hair. He was more cooperative now. The honey sent made gave his an intoxicated effect and he made a purring noise. It was adorable. You carefully washed his hair out then let the water out and wrapped Sollux in a fluffy towel. If the bath was planned you'd have the towel warmed but it wasn't. The hardest part was getting his hair dry.

He'd made enemies with the hairdryer. He was a lot of work and you had very little free time. You set your dry grub on a cushion and sat next to him with your laptop. Sollux watched me. He was always so fascinated with your laptop, poking at it and sitting on it. I'm already saving to get him one when he's old enough. You start working. I'm an editor but everything's so digital now you can work from home. Sollux does what he normally does after a bath and takes a nap. Things went relatively smoothly from there. The next day around lunch you had just made a plate of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for yourself and was about to get some food for your growing grub waiting on the table when the doorbell rang for the first time. You sighed.

"Stay there Sollux I'll be right back."

"Squeak?"

You go and answer the door. There was a troll there. He was about your age, mid 20's with messy hair and red eyes.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"My name is Signless Vantas I live down the street. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I know the gesture is late but I just got back from a long trip and I like to meet everyone."

The troll said.

"Oh and I made brownies unless you're allergic or don't like them then I can make something else."

There was a pause.

"I haven't had brownies in forever. Thank you Signless, do you want to come in? I'm (name) (last name) by the way. Feel free to just call me (name)."

"Ok. I mean if it's not too much trouble. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh don't be silly. You're the first person who's talked to me and I've been here like a month. I'd love to chat and I just made some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets I can share if you're interested. Come on."

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"Yeah, they're chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs."

"Aren't those for children?"

"What's life without imagination and whimsy?"

Signless smiled, seeming to like your answer.

"Ok,"

Signless followed you back to your kitchen.

"Just set those on the counter."

He did and you went over to pick up the nugget plate.

"Uh, (name), are you aware there is a grub on your table?"

You put the nuggets on the table. Sollux was watching Signless carefully.

"Oh that's just Sollux."

"That doesn't really explain anything. I've never seen a human with a grub before."

"Oh."

"I don't mean to be intrusive but how'd you get him if you don't mind telling me."

You sigh and sit. He follows suit.

"Ok here's what happened…"

You explain what's happened so far. The nuggets were gone. There was a pause and you hope he doesn't think badly of you or something.

"I know we hardly know each other but if you want I can help you. I've raised my brothers with the help of my mom so I know a lot about what to do."

"You'd do that?"

"I always believe in helping those in need."

"I'll take you up on that."

Sollux woke up and started squeaking. You lift him up and cuddle him.

"Shh you're ok."

You make a buzzing noise and hold him softly and he calmed down. Signless was impressed. You had mothering skills. He got up and put his hand on your shoulder.

"I think-"

"HISS!"

Sollux hissed at Signless and the troll removed his hand from your shoulder.

"Sollux! Don't do that."

Sollux felt bad for don't something that you deemed wrong but he didn't want to share his mom either.

You sigh.

"Sorry about that Signless."

"Don't worry about it. My grub's much worse."

"You're taking care of a grub?"

"Yes, I'm in charge of my brothers. Karkat's about Sollux's age and Kankri's, um, about 5 years old in human years, I think. They're technically my brothers but I'm raising them as my sons."

You smile.

"Then I'm glad you're helping me."

"I should get going."

"Ok."

He leaves. You think you just made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later you went to his house to return the container the brownies were in. Sollux came with you of course. You rang the bell. A child between the ages of about six or seven answered it, looking at you critically. Look aside, he was looking so cute in his oversized red sweater.

"Can I help y9u?"

"I'm looking for Signless. I'm here to return his dish."

"9h y9u want my dad."

"Kankri what are you doing?"

Signless came into the room.

"You know shouldn't answer the door to someone you don't know."

"My ap9l9gies dad. I was just cl9sest t9 the d99r."

"Go check on your brother."

"9k."

Kankri left and Signless took his place.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Please come in."

He took you to the kitchen

"So what can I do you for?"

He saw Sollux as you set him and the tray on the table.

"You and Sollux I mean."

You let out a little laugh.

"I'm just here to return your pan."

"Oh thanks."

He puts it on the counter.

"So how's taking care of Sollux been going?"

"Pretty good. He likes biting things so I got him one of those baby teething toys. It seems to work."

"Maybe that'd work for Karkat. He's a biter."

Sollux crawled around the table. He knows this guy came to his hive a few days ago and now we were at his hive now but he wanted the attention on him. What were they talking about anyway? Were they talking about him? He had only a few words he understood in his vocabulary, not that he could talk yet, so except for the occasional word what they were saying was complete gibberish to the grub. He didn't know if he liked this guy.

"2queek!"

"What's wrong Sollux?"

"2queek!"

You pet Sollux. The light patter of footsteps was heard until Kankri had arrived in the room sniffily.

"What's wrong Kankri?"

"Karkat bit me."

He held up his bite mark. It certainly was a bite. Signless cleaned and disinfected it then put a bandage on it.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get Karkat, he can't be on his own. I'll be right back."

Signless said then left. Kankri looked at you suspiciously. You didn't really know what to do.

"So how old are you Kankri?"  
"2.5 sweeps."

You didn't know how old that would be in human years.

"I like your sweater."

"Ms. D9l9r9sa made it f9r me."

"That's nice."

You had no idea who that was. Sollux was watching Kankri now.

"Why d9 y9u have a grub? You're n9t a tr9ll."

Little kids don't hold back when they talk. You sure didn't when you were six.

"Well, I found him. He showed up at my doorstep in a little basket a few weeks ago."

"Y9u sh9uld take that gru6 6ack to Ms. D9l9r9sa. He's n9t y9urs."

"What?"

You got a little defensive there. Sollux was your grub.

Kankri opened his mouth but then Signless came back holding a squirming red grub.

"I'm back Kankri, why don't you go play or something and let the grown-ups talks."

Kankri turned on his heels and left.

"I hope Kankri wasn't too much trouble, he can be a bit of a talker."

"I don't know so much about talking too much but he sure had some… interesting things to say."

"Oh boy, what did he say now?"

Signless went over and sat back down in the other chair. He put the squirming red grub on the table.

"Karkat be nice."

Karkat saw Sollux and hissed. Sollux hissed back and there was a standoff. It was your basic not I'm used to you yet thing. They slowly started to get used to each other and everything was fine.

"Now what'd Kankri say this time? He needs to learn to think before talking."

"Well it was awkward so I made conversation I asked his age and about his sweater, then he asked why I had a grub when I wasn't a troll so I told him."

"Well that's not that bad."

"Then he said I should take Sollux back to somebody he called Ms. Dolorosa because he wasn't mine."

Signless face palms.

"I'm extremely sorry (name). That was incredibly rude of him. Sometimes that kid just doesn't remember to think about what comes out of his mouth before he says it. I'll have a word with him later."

"Scree!"

You both look at the grubs. Their noises hadn't been loud until now. Karkat and Sollux were playing with each other making noises.

"Squeak."

"Scree."

"Squeak!"

"Now ain't that cute."

You look back at Signless.

"So who is this Ms. Dolorosa anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, Dolorosa Mariam, she's my raised me. So, she's like my mom."

He pulls out his iPhone and shows you his contact picture of her.

"Oh ok. Why did Kankri say I should bring Sollux to her?"

"She takes care of the mother grub and all the grubs until they can go to their families."

"Oh ok."

You check the clock.

"Oh, I should get going. Thanks for letting me stay."

Signless smiles.

"No problem. Drop by again anytime."

"Say good bye to your friend."

"Squeak."

You pick Sollux up and Signless walks you out.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

You go home and feed Sollux some apple sauce. You do some work then get to thinking. If this Dolorosa takes care of grubs than may be she could give you some help and maybe even get some answers about Sollux. For example she could tell you if it's normal for his eyes to spark on occasion. Also, sure you've taken him in he's not legally yours so she might be able instruct you through the adoption proses. You wanted to keep Sollux. You were already attached to the little guy. Sollux fell asleep so you put him to bed next to you on the sofa. Throughout the week you mulled things over. On Saturday it was store time so you went out with Sollux and bought groceries and you went to best buy because Sollux likes looking at the electronics. The only other stop you made was at Pet Smart. You got some jingly balls for Sollux to play with. At home you put things away and then let Sollux chase the balls around the living room. You turn on the TV then suddenly you hear a knock. You answer to find Signless, panting like he ran here.

"Hey dude, need something?"

"Yeah, do you have any grub sauce? I'm out and Karkat's hungry."

"No but I got other stuff that'll work. Stay there."

You go get some apple sauce cups, a few jars of mushy baby food, and one of the little baby spoons you use to feed Sollux. You have a lot of then. Then you go back to your friend.

"Here. Sollux loves apple sauce and will eat the baby food just fine. I just use the little spoon to feed it to Karkat. Oh and don't think you have to feed him all of it."

Signless stuffed it all in his sweat shirt pocket.

"Oh thank goodness. Karkat is absolutely horrible when he's hungry or tired."

"What are friends for?"

He leaves then you close the door and go back to Sollux. He'd somehow gotten on the coffee table and was sitting there fascinated by the TV. You look to see it's playing some little kid show. You should DVR this stuff. You and Signless start meeting up on Saturdays to chill as friends and learn from each other. You can take care of a baby (because you had a younger sibling) and he can take care of a grub. Combined your knowledge can make you succeed. It was a no brainer to get each other's numbers to keep in touch. You tap your fingers on the counter, waiting for the tea pot to go off. You're meeting at your house today. The grubs are in a makeshift playpen and Kankri's in the living room watching TV.

"Well it doesn't seem to be going away so I think it's natural for him."

"Yeah, it's not unheard of. I don't think his eyes sparking is anything to worry about. It's probably just him developing his powers."

The pot went off and you poured some tea for both of you.

"The grubs have sure grown. Nice play pen by the way."

"Yeah. And I learned how to make a lot of things last minute from having to take care of my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four. Three older, one younger. Of course the younger one is only a half-brother but he's my favorite."

"Wow."

"I shared a room with him growing up."

"Oh, I told my mom about you having a grub."

"Really? What'd she say?"

"She wants you to come see her."

Signless slips a piece of paper across the table to you.

"Here's how to get there. Just pop in whenever."

"Thanks."

You guys chat more. Signless was great. You were good friends already. It seemed Karkat and Sollux were good friends too. The grubs started crying. Well, Karkat sounded really angry too. Signless was startled by the sudden uproar. You just calmly stand up and go over to the pin. The volume of the TV in the living room audibly increased to block out the noise.

"Get some baby food out of the cabinet for me please."

"Ok."

You pick up the crying grubs and bring them to the table. Signless had brought out two little jars, two baby spoons and a few napkins.

"These poor little guys are hungry, let's give them some lunch."

Signless fed Karkat and you fed Sollux. They quit crying and lay down for a nap.

"How'd you know they wanted to be fed? They could have been crying about anything."

Signless asked. You look at him puzzled.

"You can't tell the difference in their cries depending on what they want?"

"No."

"I guess it's just a mother thing."

Signless eventually left with Karkat and Kankri. On your first day off you decided to visit this Dolorosa person. You figured it was time. You've spent weeks now with Sollux and you know he's yours. You can't let him go so it's time to make it legal. You scoop up Sollux and bring him to the kitchen where the basket he came in was siting. When he saw it he urgently squeaked objections and clung to you.

"Don't like it huh? I'm not getting rid of you if that's what you're afraid of."

"Squeak!"

You dislodged him and he started to cry. You sigh.

"Ok, no basket then."

You let him latch onto you again then move the basket away.

"I need something to carry you in safely and if we can't use the basket we need something else. No complaining, got that."

"Squeak."

Sollux sniffed but agreed.

So with him clinging to you, you got in your car and drove to the pet store. You bought a cat carrier with big windows on the side so the inside was nice and bright. Sollux liked it even with the door closed. It was like a little grub house to him. You also bought him more jingle balls to play with. You went back home and filled it with a soft blanket and put the jingle balls in. Sollux went in after that and you closed the door.

"Ok Sollux, you don't have to stay in there for too long."

"Squeak."

You put the carrier in the car and you drive to this place. You went in the building with Sollux. Jingling could be heard in the carrier.

"Can I help you?"

The troll at the desk asked upon seeing you. She had short hair and wore black lipstick. She had sharp horns too. One seemed bent at the top.

"Yes, um, I want to speak with Dolorosa about some things."

"I am Dolorosa. It's not often a human comes here. What can I help you with?"

"Well I found this grub"

"Say no more. Please, let's speak in my office."

You follow here to her office. You sit across from her.

"So you found a lone grub."

"Yes. He showed up on my doorstep."

"Let me guess, you're here to return the grub."

You blink. What was she playing at?

"No, actually. I want to keep him."

She looked a little surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that changes things. You seem awful young. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes I do. I'm not unfamiliar with children. In fact, growing up I played a large part in raising my little brother. Plus I have been taking care of him for several weeks now."

"Let me see the grub if you will."

"Of course."

You open the carrier.

"Come on out baby. This nice lady wants to see you."

Sollux crawled out and you pick him up.

"There we go. Now I'm not going to abandon you but you have to see the nice Dolorosa for a moment. Be nice."

"Squeak."

You hand him over. Dolorosa was impressed with how well you handled the grub. She looked him over. Sollux did the sparky thing he keeps doing. He didn't seem to like her very well.

"Sollux, what did I say?"

He stopped. Suddenly the door opened.

"Mo+mma Kanaya's hungry and I can't reach the grub fo+o+d- o+h so+rry I didn't kno+w yo+u were with so+meo+ne. I sho+uld have kno+cked"

A small troll had entered the room. She looked about Kankri's age. Dolorosa looked at her.

"If you give me a moment Porrim I'll help you."

"Yes Mo+mma."

Porrim left and Dolorosa put Sollux down. He scurried over to you.

"My apologies. That was one of my daughters. She sometimes forgets her manners."

"It's ok."

So you guess that makes them Signless's sisters. Yes. No. Maybe?

"But if I could teach me son manners I can teach her."

"You mean sighless?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"He lives a few houses from mine. We're good friends."

"I'm glad now about your grub"

"Sollux."

"Yes, Sollux seems perfectly healthy. It appears you're doing a good job and he seems to be quite attached to you. But I can tell his powers are going to be very strong. Do you still wish to adopt him?"

"Yes."

"Then come to the lobby and I'll give you some information to fill out."

You take Sollux and get him in the carrier before taking him to the lobby with you. You were given a packet of information and a pen. You filled it out while Dolorosa went and got out some grub food. When you were done you handed it back. She glanced through it.

"Thank you. You'll get your approval in the mail a few days from now."

"A few days?"

"Yes, it has to go through the system dear."

You nod.

"Thank you for your time."

You take Sollux and leave. You tell Signless all about it when you get home. He later complained about Dolorosa asking him about you. In a few days you got the letter. You open it anxiously. Dolorosa sounded like you were going to be approved but who really knows. And it said…"

_iDear Ms. (Name) (last name),_

_We are pleased to inform you your adoption request has been processed and approved. The child in question, Sollux, is now officially under you care. You are to provide food, shelter, and care. Treat her/him well./i_

Blah blah blah you get the picture. But seriously, Yes! Fuck yes!

You picked up Sollux.

"Did you see that Sollux? You're officially mine. I'm never going to give you up."

"Squeak!"

"I have got to tell Signless."

You set the grub down and text Signless the news. He was really excited with you about this.

_I'm so happy for you. You'll be a great mom. I hope mine didn't give you too hard of time._

You smile.

_No, she was fine. I love Sollux more than anything. I'm glad he's officially mine now._

_Hey, here's an idea, why don't you come over for dinner Sunday to celebrate."_

Wow, how nice is that?

_I think that's a great idea! Thank you. I look forward to it._

_Awesome. Come around 5:30 if that ok._

This is great. Signless is great.

_Peferct. See you then_

You look at Sollux. This is going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

~TIME SKIP~

You were washing the dishes while Signless dried them. Sollux was on the table chewing on a teething toy with Karkat. You had invited them over for lunch and once lunch was over Signless insisted on helping you clean up. Kankri was sitting in a chair reading. You chatted with Signless, making corny jokes and just enjoying each other's company.

"And then I said: What do you mean I'm in trouble? You're the one with glue in their hair."

Signless laughed.

"I guess you could call that a sticky situation."

God that was corny but you laughed anyway.

"Thank you for inviting us for lunch by the way."

"Of course. Come over any time."

Signless took a glance at the grubs.

"The grubs are getting big huh?"

"I know right? Sollux has been using those powers of his to fly around. Which reminds me, do you have a butterfly net I could borrow. I need a way to catch him."

"No I don't sorry."

"Aw man."

"You won't have to put up with it much longer. I think they're going to pupate soon."

"They're going to what?"

"Pupate. It a thing grubs do at a certain age. When it's over they look like a troll instead a grub."

"Oh ok."

That'll be weird but you're in this for the long hall.

"You can come to me if you need any help."

He smiled at you. You grin back. Signless was so your best friend.

~YEARS IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT MANY~

It was Saturday and you were sitting on the sofa with your three year old. He looked just like any kid except he was grey, with horns, one red eye, one blue eye, and sharp teeth. He was a little chubby. Frankly you thought the boy was adorable. The pupation period had been kind of weird but you got through it. Now Sollux was three. You declared his birthday to be the date you found him since you don't know his real one. He can talk pretty good but he's got a lisp. You try to expose him to as much language as possible. You always read to him. His powers are developing nicely too. But they are strong and he sometimes has trouble controlling it. You were both watching TV. It was some Disney Jr shit. It didn't appeal to you but Sollux liked it. It's a kid thing.

He turns to you.

"Mama I'm hungry."

You look up.

"Well it is lunch time. What would you like bumble bee?"

"I want, um, 2andwich. Ham and cheese."

"Ok kiddo. Want to help?"

"Ye2."

You carry him to the kitchen and set him in the chair with the big booster seat so he can see over the table. He quickly switched to being on his knees so he can reach better. You set out the ingredients.

"Ok baby, put some ham and cheese on the bread until you have enough."

"Ok."

Sollux puts ham and cheese on the bread while you make some peanut butter crackers. He puts two of each as he seemed to favor the number. You put the other slice of bread on top and cut it in half then got Sollux an apple juice box. He held the box and you brought the food back to the living room. Once situated you opened the juice box for him.

"Remember, don't squeeze it."

"Ok."

You eat a peanut butter cracker. Hey, they weren't all for him. When Sollux was half way through his sandwich the phone rang. Who could that be at 1 in the afternoon? You get up and answer it.

"Who is- Oh hey."

Pause.

"Uh-huh."

Another pause.

"No of course. Not a problem."

Your expression became stern.

"But you can under no circumstances bring those creepy things in this house. That's final."

You roll your eyes.

"Especially not that one. Leave it at your home. You know how I feel about this."

You groan.

"No he's not. He freaks me out. It's not allowed anywhere near me or Sollux."

A sigh escapes your lips.

"Thank you. Ok, see you then."

It seemed, your little bro's coming to visit. You haven't seen him in forever. You've video chatted multiple times but you haven't seen him in person in, like, 3 years. Since before you got Sollux. You come back in the room and sit next to Sollux and looked in his beautiful red and blue eyes.

"Hey, guess what?"

Sollux tilted his head.

"Hmm?"

"My little bro's coming to visit."

"Brother?"

"He's my little brother and that means he's your uncle. You'll get to meet your cousin Dirk too."

Sollux vaguely understood those terms right now but got the gist of what you were saying.

"I hope your excited bumble bee. He'll be here Monday all the way from Texas."

"Wow."

That seemed like an impossible distance to him.

Sunday you ate dinner with Signless. He'd invited you over and who were you to refuse a free meal or spending time with him? In truth you ate with him, whether it be at your house or his, every Sunday starting soon after when you got the adoption approval letter. You were complete best friends and hung out a lot. All the kids were there too of course. Signless was so corny any you enjoyed his silly side but he was serious, understanding, and just a great person. You helped Signless cook because he had a habit of burning things while Kankri was given the task of watching the toddlers. He was eight now. It'd been two years and he still didn't seem to like you. Karkat and Sollux were good friends. Karkat had a large vocabulary and already spoke above his age level. He was very loud.

"Whoa, that's enough. You don't want to destroy it."

"Oh sorry."

You were slowly teaching Signless better cooking skills.

DING

"I'll get that."

You pull the chicken pot pie out of the oven and you two put food on the already set table. You go get the kids. They were in the living room.

"Diner's done."

Kankri nodded and grabbed Karkat's hand. The small troll immediately started complaining as he was led to the kitchen. You led Sollux to the kitchen and got him in his seat with everything needed for him to reach the table. You all ate. You get Sollux some chicken pot pie and give him some mashed potatoes and fruit. You chat with Signless.

"And that's how that happened. What's new with-"

His attention temporarily shifted to Karkat.

"Karkat, don't fling your mashed potatoes at your brother!"

"Whatever."

Karkat grumbled. Signless turned back to you.

"Anyway, what's new with you?"

"Ok, let's see. Oh, my brother's coming over for a visit tomorrow all the way from Texas."

"Which brother is this?"

"My little brother. Well, half-brother. He's actually got a kid about Kankri's age."

"He has a son too?"

"Yeah, the kid's name is Dirk. Sweet kid, likes horses and tinkering with things."

"I hope you have a good time."

"I wish he'd given me more notice. He only just called to tell me yesterday but it's been so long since I've seen him since he lives in Texas. I'm excited."

"Want to hear a joke I made up?"

"Sure."

"What do you call a bunch of chess players bragging about their games in a hotel lobby?"

"What?"

You start taking a sip of water.

"Chess nuts boasting in an open foyer."

There Signless goes being corny again. You laughed and water almost came out your nose. Bad jokes are funny to you when he tells them. You can't enjoy them the same when other people tell them. Signless smiles. He made you laugh, score. After dinner you got Sollux and went home. Sollux went to bed around 7:30 and you went to bed around 9:00. You got up really early the next day, at like 5:00AM. You got Sollux up and dressed with some difficultly. By 5:30 you had Sollux strapped into his booster seat and everything ready to go. You drove the hour trip to the airport so you could pick up Bro. Sollux slept the whole way. You hold Sollux and wait for Bro's plain to arrive. It was supposed to come in at 7. You met up with Bro who'd already been to baggage claim at about 7:25. He had a large duffle bag over his shoulder, rolling a huge suit case in his right hand and carrying a booster seat by the strap in the other.

"Bro!"

You put Sollux down. He was awake now.

"(Name)!"

He dropped his stuff and went and hugged you then, him being taller than you, managing to lift you up a few inches off the ground in the proses. He set you down again.

"Oh man I missed you sis."

"I missed you too."

He looks at Sollux who wasn't sure what to do so when he was noticed he hid behind your legs.

"Is this the little troll you've adopted?"

"Yes, this is Sollux."

You pick the little troll up.

"He can call me Uncle Bro."

You roll your eyes. Leave it to him to come up with that. You still go along with it.

"Yeah bumble bee. Why don't you say hi to your Uncle Bro?"

Sollux didn't say anything.

"Speaking of kids, where's Dirk?"

"I'm right here. Dave just walks slowly."

"Dave? Bro, who's Dave?"

"Oh… I thought I told you, I have two kids. Dirk and my three year old, Dave."

"How can you go three years and not tell me you had another kid?"

"I really don't know…"

"You dummy. I suppose that's why you brought the booster seat."

"Yeah."

"Now let's see little Davey."

You put Sollux down and Dirk maneuvered Dave to the front. He was adorable. All three boys had the same pointy shades so they all matched. His platinum blond hair had bed head and there were freckles visible across his face. He was adorable. Not as cute as your baby of course but still cute.

"Say hi to your auntie little man."

"Sup?"  
Dave said in his cute little kid voice. Adorable. You take Sollux's hand.

"Come meet your cousins, baby. This is Dirk and Dave."

"Hi. My name i2 2ollux."

Dirk ruffled the little troll's hair.

"Come on guys, let's get going."

Bro picked up all his stuff again. And you picked up Sollux.

"Mommy I can walk."

"Ok but stay next to me."

You hold his hand and let him walk. You reach your car and fasten Sollux in while Dirk straps his booster seat in. Dirk settles in the middle after Dave was strapped in. All the other stuff goes in the trunk. You drive everyone to your house. Once everyone was inside you clapped your hands together.

"Ok, who wants breakfast?"

"I do!"

Dirk said.

"Ok, to the kitchen then."

You go to the kitchen with the rest of the family.

"I haven't eaten yet and we go up really early."

Dirk complained.

"Too early."

Dave added, reaching under his shades to rub his eyes. Sollux used his powers to place himself on top of his chair. It had phone books in it so he can reach the table.

"Let'2 eat!"

Bro came over to you.

"We've got three hungry kids. What can I do to help?"

"Well we're one chair short here in the kitchen. I didn't think there'd be an extra person so I didn't clean off the dining room table. Get a folding chair out of the hall closet then put some dictionaries or encyclopedias from the dining room in a chair for Dave to sit on so he can reach the table."

"Ok."

Bro does that then comes back.

"Now how can I help?"

"I'm making pancakes so if you could get the drinks and get the syrup stuff out. Glasses are in the cabinet. Sollux and Dave get the plastic ones. I want orange juice."

"Right."

You had a bowl out and had started making batter.

"Who want's plane pancakes and who wants chocolate chip?"

"I want chocolate chip!"

Dirk, who was seated, spoke up. Dave was trying to climb onto the chair designated for him and seconded this notion. Bro said he'd take some of both then got drink orders.

"Ok, now what do you guys want to drink? It looks like there's regular milk, chocolate milk-"

"Apple juice!"

Dave interrupted enthusiastically.

"I want 2ome orange juice."

"Regular Milk please."

Bro gets the glasses and cups. He fills them with the requested beverage until he gets to Dave's drink. He looks around.

"Hey, do you have any apple juice?"

"I would have it if you'd told me about Dave and said he likes apple juice but you decided to not tell me that little fact so no, I don't have any. But I do have chocolate milk, regular milk. OJ, and water. Oh and some fruit punch juice boxes."

Bro sighs.

"Sorry little man, there's no apple juice. How about some chocolate milk?"

"No! I want apple juice!"

"Dave, Striders don't have fits."

"I want apple juice Bro. I haven't had apple juice."

Dave was tearing up a bit. It looked like he might cry. He must really like his apple juice.

"I'll pick some apple juice up later."

Dave sniffed and calmed down some.

"Ok."

Bro whispered thank you to you then got Dave some chocolate milk. He got out the syrup and whip cream. You put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a plate of plane pancakes on the table. Time to eat. You grab a banana off the counter then sit.

"Let's eat."

You put some pancakes on Sollux's plate and cut them up for him. Bro does the same for Dave then adds his additions to his multi-king pancake stack. Dirk adds syrup and a ton of ready whip to his. You add syrup and banana to yours.

"What's wrong bumble bee?"

Sollux looks at you and you get it.

"Oh I see, sure baby."

You go and get out the honey jar. Sollux watches happily as you pour some on his small cut up stack.

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome bumble bee."

You sit down again and every one eats. Great food, great family.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast you left Dirk to watch the other children while you and Bro did the dishes. Next on the to-do list, find a place for everyone to sleep. It's always good to get out of the way early.

"Boys, pay attention now. Since Sollux has his own room I converted my back room in to a third bedroom. You know, for guests. There's a double bed in there so I figured two of you could sleep there and if I take the sofa one of you could use my room."

"Don't even think about it. I'll take the sofa."

"But"

"Nope."

"Bro it would be rude for"

"Not hearing it."

You groan.

"God you're annoying sometimes. Fine. Have it your way. But you can't be grouchy in the morning and keep your clothes on please. I know you still do that and I don't want you to scar my child for life."

"Fine, geez. Any other orders you're highness?"

"No suit cases in left out. I'll tell you if there's more."

The Striders get settled. Dirk wasn't too pleased he'd have to share a bed with Dave.

"Hey bumble bee, what do you say you let Dave stay in your bed and you can seep with me?"

"No. My bed."

"Baby."

"Noooo! It'2 mine."

"Fine, fine. Ok, I get it."

You kiss him on the head. After everything was settled everyone hung out and got used to each other. You went out once to buy apple juice boxes. Sollux and Dave seemed to like each other by the end of the day. First thing the next day Bro helped you clear your little used dining room table so there'd be more room for everyone. You found Dirk tinkering with one thing or another.

"You still like building stuff, Dirk?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I have a late birthday present for you."

He looked up, looking excited for the first time this trip.

"Really."

"Yep, I couldn't send it. You'll have to forgive me, it's not wrapped. Go to the dining room table and wait there."

You start for your bedroom. In your closet you dig out a big rectangular box. It was a kid's robotics kit, ages 8 and up. Just as you were about to carry it back out the doorbell rang.

"I got it."

Bro called, already half way there. You roll your eyes and pray it's a door to door salesman or something. Bro opens the door. He was met with trolls. Two of them. An adult and a grumbling child.

"Can I help you?"

"Is (name) there?"

"Yeah, but she's kind of busy at the moment. I'm her brother. Everyone just calls me Bro."

"Right, I forgot she said you were visiting this week. I'm Signless. I live a few houses away."

"Nice to meet you."

"Dad how long is this going to take? I'm thirsty. Can't we just go home?"

"This is Karkat. Look can I just please talk to (name) I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Hey (name), it's for you."

Bro called in to the house and you popped over.

"Here she is."

You come over.

"Signless! What are you doing here? And with Karkat?"

You look at bro.

"Go help Dirk open his birthday present."

"Gottcha."

"Sorry about him. Things can get a little crazy when the Bro Strider's in the house. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just got called in for work and I don't have time to take Karkat to daycare. I don't mean to impose, especially since you have guests, but can you watch him until I get back?"

"Sure, as long as Karkat is nice to our guests."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

"Karkat, be nice and listen to Ms. (name)."

"Ok."

Karkat was ushered inside.

"I'll repay you for this. See you later."

He leaves. He doesn't have to repay you. This is what friends do. You close the door.

"Come on Karkat, let me introduce you to the other guests."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

You lead him to the dining room.

"Ok, Karkat that's Dirk. Dirk, this is Karkat. He lives near by."

A child of few words, Dirk just nodded.

"Bro, you met Karkat."

"Sup little guy?"

Karkat frowned. He wasn't thrilled to be here.

"Just call him Mr. Strider, Karkat."

You then took the little troll to the living room.

"Sollux, Dave"

Both children looked up from what they were doing.

"Look who's here to stay with us for a while."

"Karkat?"

"No shit."

"Karkat, language."

"Sorry Ms. (name)."

You motion Dave over.

"Dave, this is Karkat."

"Karkat, this is Sollux's cousin Dave."

"Sup?"

"What's it to you?"

You sigh. Karkat was hard to work with sometimes.

"Karkat if your good I'll get you some strawberries."  
That caught the boy's attention. Normally you wouldn't base behavior on reward but right now you were you were taking care of 3 toddlers and an 8 year old. (Let's face it, sense Bro is your little brother and all you're still kind of taking care of him too.) So, right now you needed a quick solution.

"Strawberries?"

To Karkat that was the ultimate reward. He loved strawberries. He'd do anything for strawberries. Luckily you had some.

"Yes. Are you going to play nice?"

"Yes, do I get strawberries now?"

"Not yet."

"Aww."

You turn on Disney junior for the little kids then got your laptop and sat back on the sofa. After about 10 minutes Dave and Karkat were transfixed of the screen but Sollux was sitting on the sofa next to you. He was watching you on your computer. Man he loved that thing. He wasn't allowed on it much because he was young and this was your work computer but he liked watching you and asking questions. He watched you for a long while.

"Mommy what that button do?"

He pointed to an icon in your favorites bar.

"That button takes you to the website all your lullabies are on."

"What about that one?"

"That's where I get all those yummy recopies from."

"Like the honey cake2?"

"Yes."

Your soft chatter didn't seem to disturb the other children. You do your thing and he's quiet for a few minutes

"What are you doing?"

"I'm blogging."

"What about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you silly. You're a little celebrity on here."

"Wow."

You continue your activities for a while then close up. It was nice and the kids had been watching TV for at least an hour now. An idea forms in your head. Why waist such a nice day inside? Let's go to the park. You should be able to make it back by the time Signless gets back. You put your computer up, Sollux looked disappointed at this action, then turn off the TV.

"Aunt (name), why'd you do that?"

Dave whined.

"Don't be a whiner Dave."

"Karkat."

"Oops, sorry."

"Look, it's nice out, why don't we go to the park?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Karkat if you keep this up I'm not packing you strawberries."

At this Karkat put his hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

"I'm going to tell Bro then we'll get everything together and go."

You travel to the other room. Dirk was still building stuff and Bro was… reading a Sothern Living? What? Ok, whatever.

"Hey get your stuff together we're going to the park."

He looked up.

"All of us?"

"Yes."

"There aren't enough seats in your car."

"Do you not know how a mini-van works? I just have to pop up and rearrange some seats and I have an extra booster seat in the closet. It'll be fine."

"In that case I'm in. Come on Dirk you can come back to that later."

"But"

"Sorry D-man, we gotta move out."

"Urg fine."

Well after that things moved quickly. The kid got there shoes on, the car was set up, snacks were made, everyone piled in, off you went. You wonder if any of Sollux's other friends will be there today. It's not your normal park day so you don't know. You get there and bring out the kids.

"Ok guys, don't talk to strangers, play nice with the other kids, that means no using powers on the other kids Sollux, make friends, stay where I can see you, and come to me if you need anything."

The children agreed and you let them run onto the playground. You stop Karkat.

"You can take your hand off your mouth now."

He does and you hand him two strawberries and he eats them.

"Thank you Ms. (name). Will there be more?"

"If you keep being such a good boy."

You wipe the strawberry juice off him with a napkin then let him go too. There were two separate playground areas right next to each other. One's for little kids and one's for big kids. You were near by keeping your eye on all of them. You were there if they need you. It was easy to keep track because there weren't many kids out today. They played. Sollux had found his friend Aradia in the sand pit. She was playing archeologist. Sollux had started playing along with her, Karkat had declared himself leader of the play equipment, and Dave was being pushed in the swing by Bro while Dirk chilled on the big kid play stuff. All was at peace. Karkat stood proudly on the play stuff. This was his domain now. He is the leader. No one would dare to challenge him.

"Hey Karkat."

Karkat looked up to see his friend John Climbing up. Oh no a challenger.

"Come play bakery with me."

"I'm busy being the leader. Plus baking is for girls."

"My dad bakes."

"Oh, right. Well..."

"Please, it's no fun alone."

"Oh fine."

John grinned then grab Karkat's wrist and drags him to another part of the play equipment to play bakery. Sollux was with Aradia in the sand box. They were playing treasure hunter. Aradia was leading the expedition. Sollux went along with it. They'd run around and dig in the sandbox. It was really cute. Aradia and Sollux were really good friends. Dave eventually got tired of swinging and made bro take him out of the little kid swing. He joined Karkat and John and played with them. Since he didn't have to push Dave anymore Bro sat on the bench and chilled with you. You kept an eye on the kids. After a while you called all the kids over for snacks. You handed out juice boxes and little bags of gold fish crackers and strawberries. Aradia and John got some too. You made enough. Dave and John were friends now. You managed to stay at the park an hour before the kids got tired. Now it was time to go home. You rounded your group of children up and made them say good bye to their friends while bro went and got Dirk. You carried Sollux to the car. You felt the disapproving looks of some of other mothers in the park. They don't really approve of a human raising a troll and vice versa. You never see things like that happening. You ignore them. You love Sollux and would never give him up. That's what matters. You take everyone home. The little kids were worn out so a nap was taken. It was about that time anyway. Dirk went back to doing his own thing. Signless came by again. You opened the door.

"Hey Signless. You're here for Karkat I presume?"

"I am."

"He's napping. Why don't you come in while I go get him?"

Signless follows inside to wait. You go to get Karkat. You move him gently. He wakes up half way.

"Come on baby, your daddy's here."

You pick him up. Karkat's rather complaisant when he's tired. You bring the three year old out. Signless takes him from you.

"Someone's tired."

"I'll say."

"Thanks again for looking after him. Especially on such short notice. You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you anytime."

"You're great. Now, I should get this little guy home. He's so tired."

"Yeah. Take care now."

"I will."

You ruffle Karkat's hair and he murmurs a half coherent complaint. Signless leave again. Bro was watching the whole time. He thought for a minute. He's not the best with sensing things relationship wise. Why do you think Dave and Dirk ended up without a mom? But he was pretty sure he's sensing something.

"Is there something going on here I'm not aware of?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. You and Signless just seem like you're really close."

"Well yeah, we're best friends."

"Yeah ok."

Maybe he's wrong. Maybe they're just really close friends. That's probably it. As stated before he's not good at sensing these thing right. You wonder what that was about. Bro stays the rest of the week and you even invite the Vantas's over to eat with you while he's here. When it was time to go you got them to the airport with all their stuff. Sollux said good bye. You told them to come again when they have the chance. It's the day after and you were sitting on Signless's couch with him watching some movie. The kids were both asleep in another room. Kankri was keeping an eye on them while he was on his computer. You had a big week with your brother visiting. It was about time you relaxed some. Least that's what Signless said. He suggested the movie. You agreed. Both of you were only half watching and were instead chatting.

"You keep yourself so busy you're always doing something. You need to relax more."

"Unlike you I don't have an older child who can watch Sollux long enough to give me a break. If I don't keep an eye on him he'll be all over my computer."

Signless laughed a little.

"Sollux does seem to like electronics."

"I'll say. I have to keep him away from wires too. I'm terrified he's going to electrocute himself."

"Well we can't have that. Anyway, the point I was trying to make earlier is if you ever want to take a break you know I'll be happy to watch Sollux for a while."

"Thank you Signless."

"You always help me, it's the least I can do. Not to mention you're like my best friend."

You grin.

"You're my best friend too."

"You're brother's weird though. Who forgets to tell someone they've had another kid for three years?"

"I know but he's always been kind of weird."

You like how you can just talk to Signless about just about anything. He's so nice and so friendly all the time. He was just great. You're really glad you met him. Signless is glad too.


End file.
